


EZ Reyes NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [4]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	EZ Reyes NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Super cuddly. He holds you to him, doesn’t matter the position. He just wants to feel you, like always, but especially after you finish. He loves holding you to his chest, his nose in your hair and fingers running down your back. He loves to feel the goosebumps on your skin or the heat of it as you cool down. Always checking on you, making sure you’re good. No matter how tired he is after, he will always get up and get a cloth to clean you up and some water for you. He will baby you immediately, holding you, talking to you to soothe you to sleep, smoothes his hand over your hair, shhh's you into a slumber. 

 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He loves his arms. Mainly because you love his arms, but he also loves the strength of them. He loves how you cling onto them when he makes love to you. How you run your hands down them when you’re in the mood, or at any time really. How he’ll hang your knees over them when he lifts your legs up, how you cuddle into them at night and how safe they make you feel. On you, his loves your hips and your thighs. He loves how they look when you walk, the way they sway. How soft and supple they are when you sit next to him. He’s always got a hand across your lap, hand gripping your thigh softly, no matter where you are.

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Inside. Hands down. He won’t be opposed to somewhere else, and he will always come wherever you want him to, but if he gets to pick, he would never pull out. He loves how needy you get for him. How you clench around him to bring him closer to the edge, how you stare into his eyes and hold your hands to his head, bringing him down to kiss you. He loves the way you hold him to you as his body tenses, how you pull your knees back to let him bury himself in you. 

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Blowjobs are his weakness. As strong and collected as he may be, just the thought of you having him in your mouth makes him weak. Feeling the warmth of your mouth and the stroke of your tongue has him like putty in your hands and it’s often the only time he will beg. Every ounce of tension and stress leaves his body and all he can do it slip his fingers into your hair, one hand softly gripping and running over your shoulder as he begs and pleads and utters your name like a prayer, giving you every compliment in the book.

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s experienced. He was often looked at more than Angel, the cuter, prettier, smarter brother. Many girls have thrown themselves at him, and still do, but he can be selective. He prefers to learn his way around a woman’s body than to use previous experience. What works for one won’t work for all and he understands that. So he maps out the new territory and will tailor it to your every need. 

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Missionary, or spooning, any position that lets him see your face, especially your eyes. He loves to see your expressions and read your eyes. He’s very intuitive and takes in every scrunch of the nose, furrow of the brows, eye roll, or lip bite. He wants to make sure he’s doing everything right and he wants to see it. He loves to feel you quiver beneath him. He loves to feel your bare breasts press against his chest, your thighs around his waist. He loves the intimacy that comes with it.

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s pretty playful and goofy. He thinks your laugh is one of the most beautiful sounds and he always loves to hear it, no matter where or when. He makes jokes, will tickle you randomly. He loves the informality of just being with you alone. H’s just carefree and happy and loves to see you smile. 

 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He keeps himself neat and trimmed down. He will shave randomly, once in a blue moon, but he is always neat.

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Super intimate. Nothing but pet names and soft touches. He likes to be old school and a little cliche sometimes, surprise you with dinner and some rose petals, buy you flowers. He loves to set everyhting up with the intimacy from the get and only intensify it. He always reminds you of how much he loves you, of how happy he is to have you, how good you always are to him, how good you always feel, how beautiful you are. He likes to give you the whole package when he can. 

 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He will, usually when he misses you. He couldn’t cheat on a run, so he does what he can to please and satiate himself until he can get back to you. He doesn’t really use pictures or anything like that, he prefers to just close his eyes and fantasize about you. Phone sex is common for you too as sometimes he just needs to hear your voice. 

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Mutual masturbation. Often, he doesn’t really care if you put in even work to return the favor but he loves to have you in front of him, back against his chest as you both lean against the headboard. He loves to play with you, touch exactly where you like to be touched, how you like it, listen to the changes in your breathing. He loves to let you relax and be taken care of. He loves wrapping one arm around your waist under your breasts, holding you to him as he fingers you. He loves when you throw your head back against his shoulder and he can nip at your ear, telling you what a good girl you are and how much he loves to take care of you. 

 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He prefers the bed in either of your places. He loves the intimacy. He loves that you claim it together. No matter how flirty, it has a romantic vibe to be in bed with you and he loves being able to just go straight for a nap and after. 

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Physical affection. Doesn’t have to be sexual. Just having you touch him. Sitting on his lap, cuddling into him on the couch, hugging him from behind. He loves being close to you and feeling your body, which then gets him onto another train of thought and before you know it, he’s getting you naked. 

 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He won’t ever cause you harm. He can get rough with you, especially if you ask, but he’s constantly checking in and will have you give him a color to know how you’re doing. He will always give you what you want, but objectifying you or humiliation/degradation really isn’t his favorite at all. 

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Even 50/50. He can’t pick which is better. One of his favorite things to do is bury his face into you and feel your nails digging into his shoulders, but you blowing him is one of the best experiences. For this reason, he will often push for 69 just so he can have both. 

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Often he’s slower but hard. He doesn’t try to jackhammer away at you. He wants to take his time. It’s all in the hips. He likes to grind against you every now and then, make you feel every inch of him. He doesn’t follow a set pattern, he just does what feels the best and what makes you moan more. 

 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He doesn’t mind the, he’ll have you when he can, but they’re not enough for him. He will be craving you all day, throbbing for you until he can get you alone at home or in private with no rush and he’ll really take you then. 

 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He’ll experiment with you all day long in your own home. As far as taking risks like exhibitionism though, it ain’t happening. He won’t even really go for a quickie in the clubhouse unless you’re begging. He doesn’t ever want anyone to see you in that vulnerable of a position. He wants it to be private and safe where you won’t be disturbed. 

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

It’s not uncommon for him to make you come at least twice before he’s actually inside of you. He wants to make sure you’re always satiated. He’s a very thoughtful and giving lover so he will give you his all, every time. EZ will push himself to the brink of exhaustion just you give you what you need, and when he can’t anymore, he has no problem laying there and letting you take what you need from him. He doesn’t last a very long time because he’s just so enamored with you, he can’t help it. He’s just so passionate about pleasuring you and how good you always feel, he battles between chasing his release and never wanting it to end. 

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He loves to use them on you, at least during foreplay. He has no shame or ego that won’t let him use them on you. He knows he’s good in bed, he knows that’s not why you have them, but again, anything that will bring you pleasure is good in his book and he doesn’t mind a little extra help to get you dripping. he’ll use them during sex if he can remember but they usually lay forgotten somewhere once he gets his hands on you

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He likes to tease a little but never too much, at least not ar first. He rather give you orgasm after orgasm and make you oversensitive, then he’ll tease until your thighs are trembling and you have to push his hand away. 

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He never holds back. He’ll let out whatever feels natural. He curses a lot, moaning your name. He talks dirty without even realizing it half the time. It’s just stream of consciousness. He groans and huffs and breaths deep then growls as he comes. 

 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

That memory thing? Yeah, that comes in handy. He’s memorized exactly what your favorite things are, and quickly. Your favorite places to be kissed, where you like to be nibbled. He’s memorized it all so there's none of that weird fumbling trying to see what you like. The first time is experimental and every time after that, he knows exactly what to do. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Average length but www.thick.com and you’re not gonna convince me otherwise (It made a link so idk if that a real site or not but don’t click it. Fuck around and get a virus or something lmao)

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Pretty high. He can control himself and he can keep focused when need be, but he’s always ready for you. Even with mundane things or situations. He’ll fuck you over the dryer while you’re doing laundry, on the counter while you make dinner, on the couch in the middle of you mopping. He’s ready for you 24/7 

 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

He’s drowsy but will stay awake for as long as he can or at least until you’re falling asleep. A good 15 minutes and he’s out.


End file.
